Métro Blues
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Two-Shot, Slash. Je n'aime pas le métro. Je deviens cynique, pessimiste, et surtout, j'ai envie de faire des choses que je ne devrais pas faire. Notamment quand je regarde Suzaku dans le reflet des double-vitrage. Et sa suite :  Le poids des secrets.
1. Metro Blues

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, présente !

**Rating :** K+, c'est tout soft

**Disclaimer :** l'excellent animé Code Geass appartient à Sunrise, les designs des personnages à CLAMP et le manga (qui ne m'a pas plu du tout…) à… plusieurs personnes dont je ne fais pas partie.

**Résumé :** Je n'aime pas le métro. Je deviens cynique, pessimiste, et surtout, j'ai envie de faire des choses que je ne devrais pas faire. Notamment quand je regarde Suzaku dans le reflet des double-vitrage. Se situe quelque part dans la R1.

**Note :** OS écrit pour la 8ième nuit du Fof, une heure pour le thème "métro". Ma première fic sur Code Geass ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais... Assez court mais j'ai fait de mon mieux (une heure ça passe vite !). Pour plus d'info sur les nuits et le Fof, demandez moi (review ou MP)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Métro Blues**

Les gens se croisent sans se toucher.

Je n'ai jamais aimé le métro. Je n'aime ni la foule, ni les espaces clos, ni le concept en général. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop… confiné.

Évidemment, lui, il adore. Enfin, il adore, disons que ça ne le gêne absolument pas. Il faut dire que, Suzaku, rien ne le dérange vraiment.

Il n'y a que lui pour me faire faire des trucs de ce genre. Je déteste prendre le métro, et pourtant je suis bien là, assis en face de lui, à regarder distraitement les ténèbres sans fond des tunnels souterrains par les larges fenêtres. Je ne sais même plus où on va exactement. Un musée d'art je crois, il a obtenu des places grâce à ce scientifique étrange qui l'emploie. Une exposition d'une jeune artiste britanienne très populaire chez les japonais – même moi, j'ai pris l'habitude, mentalement, de ne plus dire elevens – pour la sympathie dont elle fait preuve envers les pays dominés. Tss, pour ma part, qu'elle soit tolérante et ouverte n'a aucune signification, pas le moindre intérêt. C'est une britanienne, elle a de l'argent, la sécurité, la liberté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle, pour les aider, eux ? Des sculptures d'hommes nus ? De l'art abstrait ? Très utiles tout ça…

« Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiasmé par notre sortie, Lelouch…

-Je n'aime pas le métro. »

Il n'insiste pas même si il n'en pense pas moins. Ma joue repose négligemment sur ma main, mon coude appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre de sorte que je puisse observer son reflet dans la vitre. Si quelqu'un d'autre me l'avait proposé, j'aurais probablement refusé. Non, pas probablement, j'aurais refusé purement et simplement et sans hésiter une seule seconde.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer. Pourquoi tu es venu si ça ne t'intéressais pas ? »

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste parce que c'est toi.

Je n'aime pas le métro. Je me mets toujours à réfléchir à des sujets trop délicats dans ce genre de situation. Le fait que nos genoux se touchent par exemple, ou que je fixe avec trop d'insistance son visage déformé par la réflexion de la lumière sur la vitre. Suzaku est mon meilleur ami. Le seul véritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Le seul que j'ai envie de garder…

Le métro s'arrête brusquement, toutes les lumières s'éteignent, nous plongeant dans une obscurité combattue avec peine par les veilleuses de secours au-dessus de nos têtes.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, gardez votre calme. Ceci est une manœuvre de prévention. Une alerte à la bombe a été détectée. Gardez votre calme… »_

Crétin, si tu voulais qu'ils gardent leur calme, il fallait leur dire que c'était une panne de courant et pas un attaque terroriste ! Les cris commencent déjà à fuser, les pleurs de femmes, les courses désordonnées. Suazku s'est levé pour se rapprocher de moi, sans même en avoir conscience, jetant des regards vifs aux alentour tout en adoptant une posture protectrice, suffisamment proche de moi pour que je puisse en être troublé.

C'est aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas le métro. Je le sais pourtant, que c'est une des cibles privilégiées de l'Ordre, parce que les métros sont faciles à infiltrer et à piéger.

Je ne panique pas, ne m'inquiète même pas. Je suis très las, tout à coup. Je prends avec un détachement extraordinaire le fait que je pourrais très bien mourir ici, tué par mes propres subordonnés. Le métro me rend toujours aussi cynique et amorphe. Je déteste ça.

Une secousse ébranle le métro. Déséquilibré, Suzaku tombe brusquement en avant. En plein sur moi. Naturellement. Je n'aime pas le métro. Il n'y a que dans le métro que ce genre de situation banale peut devenir horriblement problématique, surtout quand nous avons accroché nos regards sans pouvoir les détacher et que nos visages sont si proches que ça en devient indécent. Je suis dans un métro bondé secoué par la panique, dans le noir quasi-total. Je pourrais très bien ravir ces lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, en gardant les yeux ouvert pour tenter d'apercevoir la lumière des veilleuses se refléter dans ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Il n'y a que dans le métro où être Zero me pèse, où il me prend l'envie de tout plaquer et de partir très loin. Il n'y a que dans le métro où ma vie me semble incroyablement absurde. Il n'y a que dans le métro où j'ai envie d'embrasser Suzaku. Non, ça, c'est faux. Il n'y a que dans le métro où j'ai le courage de me l'avouer.

Son visage s'est encore rapprocher. Nos nez se touchent. Les souffles un peu court se mélangent un bref instant. Et puis…

Et puis toutes les lumières se rallument et le wagon se met en branle avant de redémarrer brusquement. Suzaku se rassoit en quelques secondes et nous retrouvons nos positions initiales comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, pourtant.

Je déteste le métro. Parce que rien n'aboutit jamais. Parce qu'à chaque fois je me dis que je pourrais laisser tomber mais que je ne le fait pas. Parce qu'à chaque fois je me dis que je serais plus heureux en m'occupant de mes affaires mais que je m'y refuse. Parce qu'à chaque fois que mon meilleur ami me traine dans le monde extérieur en métro j'ai envie de lui dire qu'on pourrait rester ensemble pour la vie entière et que je ne le fait jamais.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément –_ je ne te le fait pas dire _– nous arriverons prochainement en gare de… »_

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

Un instant je replonge dans son regard, un très bref instant.

« Non, c'est bon. Maintenant qu'on est là, allons la voir, cette exposition. »

Attends encore un peu. On prendra le métro au retour. Et si ce n'est pas cette fois, ce sera la fois suivante, ou celle d'encore après. Attends encore. Je finirais bien par te le dire.

Les gens se croisent sans se toucher. Mais toi, tu frôles toujours ma main, non ?

_Fin._

* * *

Je n'ai pas encore fini l'animé, mais de ce que j'en ai vu, la relation entre Suzaku et Lelouch m'a vraiment plu. Un truc entre la haine, l'amour, plein d'autres trucs un peu glauque... Enfin bref, je les aime.


	2. Et le poids des secrets

**Auteur : **Inrainbowz, parti pour sa 3ième nuit du Fof

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Appartient à ceux qui ont fait l'anime. Pas le temps de chercher qui c'est, mais c'est sûr que c'est pas moi déjà

**Résumé : **Lelouch évite de trop se poser de questions et préfère se trimballer ses secrets, seuls. Mais Suzaku n'est clairement pas comme lui. Slash.

**Note :** Certains avaient réclamé une suite et comme le thème s'y prêtait... Ceci est donc mon premier écrit pour la 16ième nuit du Fof, thème **_Secret_**, et suite d'un OS écrit pour la nuit précédente. Je suis à la bourre et pas très inspiré, alors...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Et le poids des secrets**

Ça faisait partie de ces choses dont on ne parle jamais. Auquel on n'a pas le droit de penser, qu'on n'ose pas formuler, même dans notre esprit. Parce que ça aurait été trop compliqué, trop absurde, parce que ça ne mènerait nulle part.

Les regards. Les gestes égarés. Mince, même les _rêves_…

Lelouch n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Si ça existait vraiment. Parce qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Il gardait cela caché dans le secret de son esprit tourmenté et rien au monde ne le lui aurait fait avouer.

Pourtant il avait tellement eu envie de l'embrasser dans ce métro…

Il secoua nerveusement la tête, faisant voleter négligemment ses fins cheveux noirs, ignorant, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, le regard de Suzaku qui avait suspendu sa main au-dessus de sa feuille, soudainement captivé. Lelouch soupira discrètement. Il n'était pas censé y songer ailleurs que dans les entrailles sombres et étouffantes des transports souterrains. Mais les choses prenaient une telle ampleur qu'elles semblaient maintenant capable de sortit de terre, de l'espace restreint où il les confinait, pour envahir sauvagement le moindre recoin de son esprit.

Ainsi il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer un tant soit peu sur le cours qui leur était dispensé mais ce n'était plus ni la guerre, ni ses préoccupations pourtant conséquentes de terroriste qui l'empêchaient de prêter l'attention qui convenait aux techniques modernes de l'économie de marché.

Il se rappelait d'un cours de langue qu'il avait eu il y a très longtemps, quand il était enfant. Sa professeur demandait quels étaient les significations du mot « lourd ». Tous les élèves parlaient d'un objet volumineux et donnaient des exemples à tout va et il avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour que l'une d'elle lève la main et propose timidement :

« Cela se dit aussi pour un fardeau que l'on a sur le cœur. Comme pour les secrets. »

L'institutrice avait acquiescé, les autres élèves avaient regardé la petite fille d'un air mauvais, se promettant sans doute de la traiter de lèche-botte dès la fin de la classe. Lelouch pour sa part, resté silencieux, comme souvent, s'était demandé si on ressentait vraiment pesé un poids sur son esprit, comme dans les mangas de Suzaku où de grosses pierres avec des inscriptions amusantes s'abattaient sur les personnages pour illustrer leur accablement et le poids de leur fardeau.

Elle avait raison. Ses secrets pesaient aussi lourds qu'une pierre tombale, une grosse plaque de marbre mal taillée qu'il avait la sensation de traîner constamment.

Le poids des secrets.

Il y en avait plus d'un. Son identité, le fait qu'il soit Zéro, C.C., cachée, ou censée l'être, dans sa chambre à l'institut, son passé de prince britannien, ses crimes, ses intentions qui n'avaient rien de pacifiques. Mais beaucoup plus récemment s'était ajouté un autre poids à la longue liste de fardeaux qu'il se traînait. Une pierre pesant des tonnes ou le nom de Suzaku était calligraphié avec soin à l'encre indélébile.

Lelouch pouffa de manière un peu ridicule. Cette comparaison lui plaisait.

C'était le seul secret qu'il devait supporter seul. Il partageait tous les autres avec la sorcière, ce qui était heureux parce qu'il serait probablement devenu fou dans le cas contraire. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé de Suzaku à C.C et il était évident qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Même si elle semblait toujours tout savoir sur lui et qu'elle l'avait peut-être déjà compris, il préfèrerait qu'on lui arrache la langue plutôt que de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se refusait même de définir.

Parce que c'était tellement, tellement plus simple de se voiler la face. De ne rien dire. De prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien, ni le trouble, ni l'attirance, ni des choses plus embarrassantes encore.

Le cours s'acheva sans qu'il n'en ai saisi un seul mot. Il se leva tranquillement et parti rejoindre Shirley, Karin, Milly, Rivalz, et Suzaku, _bien sûr_.

Il était capable de garder cela pour lui éternellement. Jusqu'à sa mort. Il était parfaitement à même de faire comme si de rien n'était alors même que leur bouche s'était bel et bien frôlées dans ce métro. Parce que c'était voué à l'échec, que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être, qu'il n'était pas fou au point de tout risquer pour un secret que personne ne découvrirait jamais s'il décidait de le garder pour lui, et il va de soi que c'est ce qu'il avait décidé.

Mais Lelouch, aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être, avait pourtant oublié un détail essentiel : quelqu'un connaissait son secret. Et ce quelqu'un n'avait clairement pas la même façon de penser que lui.

Suzaku avait toujours su le prendre de cours. Il n'avait jamais été capable de prévoir ses actions et ses paroles, jamais, parce qu'ils étaient fondamentalement différents, sur tous les plans.

« Les opposés s'attirent ». Mais « qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Ah oui, et bien sûr, « entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ». Tant de concepts stupides… Il n'avait jamais haït Suzaku. C'est Zéro qui le détestait. Lelouch, lui…

Ils étaient tellement différents. Et l'autre garçon était tellement imprévisible. Ils n'avaient même pas la même façon de garder un secret, c'est dire.

Même pour cela, Lelouch était pour l'individualisme, et Suzaku pour le partage.

Il l'embrassa donc au détour d'un couloir.

C'était tellement absurde et tellement délicieux que Lelouch se retrouva désemparé comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie. Comme ce jour devant cette enfant, quand elle s'était rapproché de lui après la classe et lui avait demandé « et toi, tu penses que ça pèse combien, un secret ? » alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et qu'on ne lui avait jamais posé une question aussi bizarre.

Mais puisque Zéro n'était pas là, et qu'en fait personne d'autre n'était là, personne d'autre que Lelouch, Suzaku, et deux secrets se ressemblant étrangement, il répondit à ce baiser avec toute l'ardeur qu'il était capable d'exprimer, en ayant l'impression confuse d'être soudainement capable de soulever ces blocs de pierres, aussi lourds qu'ils puissent être.

Et alors que leur corps se serraient hâtivement, s'enflammaient au moindre effleurement, que Lelouch, ayant oublié un temps comment respirer, se suspendait avec délice et désespoir au souffle haletant de son fardeau, Suzaku avait murmuré dans ses lèvres :

« Ce sera notre secret. »

« Moi je pense que le poids d'un secret se divise autant de fois qu'il y a de personne au courant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pèse plus rien car ce n'est plus un secret » avait répondu pour lui la petite fille parce qu'il restait muet. Elle lui avait alors révélé un secret dont il ne se souvenait plus mais c'était le premier qu'il avait eu à garder. Il ne se souvenait ni de son nom ni de son visage mais ses mots étaient resté pour une raison inconnue.

Elle avait tort.

Les mains de Suzaku se frayaient insidieusement un chemin sur sa peau brûlante et il avait l'impression que chaque baiser rendait ce fardeau un peu plus lourd et douloureux.

Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour il l'écraserait littéralement, et qu'il regretterait d'avoir partagé le seul secret qui devait être gardé.

* * *

Euh voilà. Je rejetterais un coup d'œil quand je serais moins pressé par le temps. En espérant que ça vous a quand même plus. Si le concept des nuits vous intrigue ou vous intéresses, si vous voulez nous rejoindre, reviews ou MP. Ah, et pour la petite histoire, c'est un souvenir de cours de français de sixième. Et c'est moi qui avait sorti ça…

Tchuss !


End file.
